Githyanki/Githzerai (3.5e Race)
Gith Summary::The Githyanki and Githzerai are two physically near-identical races who live in great voids and hate each other only slightly less than Illithids. Despite their massive cultural differences and mutual hatred of each other, the Githyanki and Githzerai are not very different from a biological standpoint. They’re both resistant to psychic powers due to long times slaving under the Illithid Empire, and they both have psychic powers of their own. The major divide between them is a shared hatred of each other due to a betrayal in the distant past. Personality Despite their opposition, the two races of Gith do share some similarities. Both are stoic and focused, and both value freedom from oppression - not necessarily freedom for other people, but they value their freedom a whole lot. Also, both like to flip out and pummel fools, though the Githzerai don't bother actually using weapons to do so very often. Physical Description Gith are typically a little over 6 feet tall and around 170 pounds. Their skin is heavily yellow-tinged and has speckled coloration, while their hair is nearly absent. They are very gaunt and move efficiently. Relations Githzerai have some difficulty interacting with other races, but are usually patient if you don't pester them. They've been known to join adventuring parties, usually when those adventurers are already consistently fighting Illithid or Githyanki. Githyanki dislike almost all other races, though they aren't stupid and do facilitate some trade with others. They are filled with nothing but hate for the Githzerai and even more hate for the Illithid. They seem to get along famously with Red Dragons, though, for some unexplained reason. Alignment Githzerai are most often inclined to chaos, partly due to their fierce independence and partly due to the place they live being physically composed of metaphysical chaos. 'Zerai are often monks, but even their monks are more likely to be chaotic than other races. Githyanki are inclined to Evil alignments, most often Neutral Evil. Lands The Githyanki prefer to live on the rocky bodies of dead gods in the astral plane. The Githzerai live in communities on Limbo formed from chaos-matter forced into shape by the minds of their Anarchs. Religion The Gith do not revere any Gods, and would balk at the thought of being slaves to another being (in the Githyanki's case, a being who was not one of their own). The Githyanki revere their Lich-Queen Vlaakith, and when the Githzerai revere something it's usually memory of Zerthimon, who freed them from the Illithid and led them to Limbo. Language The Races of Gith both have their own language, though those who wander usually pick up Planar Trade quickly. The Githyanki and Githzerai languages are mostly interintelligible, so they can mostly understand each other when they actually bother to talk - although as if through very thick accents. Racial Traits * and : Gith are ninja-like beings from another dimension. * ( , ) - Githyanki are native to the Astral Plane, and Githzerai are native to Limbo. * : As Medium creatures, Gith have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Gith base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision 60 ft. * Psionics (Sp): Gith with a Wisdom of at least 10 may use mage hand at will as a spell-like ability, with a caster level equal to their character level. * Spell Resistance: Gith have spell resistance equal to character level + 1. * +2 racial bonus to Concentration and Spot checks. * Automatic Languages: Githzerai or Githyanki (as appropriate). * Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Infernal, Githyanki, Githzerai, Slaad, Undercommon. * Favored Class: and (for Githyanki), or and (for Githzerai). ((Note: if and when an actual Gish class is completed, that should replace the Warmage and Sohei.)) * Level Adjustment: +2 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics Note: Githyanki live on the Astral Plane, and as such usually live much longer due to that plane's time traits. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Humanoid Type Category:Extraplanar Subtype Category:Psionic Subtype